phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:One Good Turn
Motivated by a movie with a strong heroine, Candace and Stacy feel empowered to team up against rival groups and compete in Phineas and Ferb's Ultimate Obstacle Course. Across town, Doofenshmirtz plans to humiliate his brother, the Mayor, by using his 90 Degree-turn-inator on him so that he will accidentally insult the Mayor of Stumblegimp and be forced to perform the shameful "Dance of Contrition" to make amends. Read the full summary... Ultimate Obstacle Course Movie ending.jpg Flynn and Hirano walking.jpg Holy cannoli!.jpg|"Holy cannoli!" Candace wonders what is going on.jpg|PHINEAS AND FERB!! The obstacle course.jpg OGT_-_P&F.png P&f introducing obstacle course.jpg One_Good_Turn.png Stacy_and_Candace_See_Phineas_and_ferbs..png Cutaway_to_Dr._Hirano_with_Ginger_putting_up_a_trophy_on_display_as_Stacy_watches.jpg The Hirano family.jpg|The Hirano Family. for the trophy.jpg|"For the trophy!" And finally, our third team.jpg the third team candace and stacy.jpg Isabella and Ginger are Team Green.jpg Our secret code for 'I love you, sis'...I think.jpg Starting the race.jpg Buford and Baljeet swallowed by giant worm.jpg both remaining teams on the beach.jpg candace sitting on the beach part of the obstacle course.jpg Candace and stacy having fallen down from be hit by water ballons.jpg hurry stace they are getting away.jpg candace taking a step onto the platform.jpg candace in the mud.jpg hey he's right my skin feels so soft.jpg candace and stacy having landed on the platform.jpg candace and stacy on the bridge.jpg Candacae taking a pie to the face.jpg everyone on the spinning corn cob.jpg candace and stacy at the finish line.jpg stacy holding the trophy.jpg Ginger congratulates Stacy.jpg Stacy brags about having a trophy.jpg I won all those trophies just trying to impress you.jpg Stacy is surprised to what Ginger said.jpg You're the coolest big sister a girl could ever have.jpg The girls hear the giant worm.jpg Buford steals the trophy.jpg that does it, it's busting time.jpg|"That does it, it's busting time." Stacy, Ginger and Isabella after Candace stomps off to bust.jpg candace entering the house covered in mud.jpg Linda is annoyed.jpg The inator hits a plane.jpg The inator hits a camera.jpg The camera breaks the pole with the jumbotron on it.jpg The jumbotron lowers to the ground.jpg Candace about to tell Linda to look out the window.jpg take a look outside the window.jpg Linda is angered with Candace's request to look out the window.jpg What's gotten into you.jpg Candace replies look to Linda.jpg Linda looks out the window to Candace's request.jpg Linda only sees the jumbotron with Phineas and Ferb on it.jpg candace sees the boys screen but does not relize it.jpg This is getting old.jpg really candace this is getting old.jpg linda on her way out of the kitchen as candace looks at her.jpg candace in the middle of her but but buting.jpg Stumblegimp Insult I am the the very model of a modern Major Monogram.jpg I've information vegetable and animal and hologram.jpg Mqdefault (53).jpg And now for the humiliation.jpg Mayor Chickenen.png RogerDanceofContrition.jpg That was not nearly humiliating enough.jpg Where was the part about bowing and pulling your shirt up over your face and juggling piglets.jpg Where were the piglets.jpg We haven't done that since the '40s.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting hit with his 90-Degree-Turn-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to turn 90 degrees.jpg Doofenshmirtz turning 90 degrees.jpg How rude.jpg Mayor Chickenen slaps Doof with his sock.jpg Oh, give it a rest.jpg Must've left it in random fire mode.jpg City Hall crew dancing.jpg Cow being carried across crowd.jpg Doof sees the new Dance of Contrition.jpg People on bridge dancing.jpg People in street dancing.jpg Doof watching Roger dance.jpg Doof watching Chickenen dance.jpg That's not the Dance of Contrition.jpg One day, I gotta ask Norm what he did with my binoculars.jpg Roger and Chickenen about to shake hands.jpg Roger getting zapped by the 90-Degree-Turn-inator.jpg Roger turning 90 degrees.jpg Mayor Chickenen angry at Roger.jpg Roger saying maybe not.jpg Get the Dance of Contrition team out here pronto!.jpg Dance of Contrition team coming out.jpg Roger starting the new Dance of Contrition.jpg Roger performing the new Dance of Contrition.jpg Roger with backup dancers.jpg Mayors shaking hands.jpg LylaasMermaid.png Gimmelshtump mayor outside Stumblegimp castle.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor knocking.jpg Mayor Chickenen comes out.jpg Preparing to do the Dance of Contrition.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor ready to dance.jpg The Dance of Contrition.jpg Mayor Chickenen watching the dance.jpg Now place six chickens.jpg On your head.jpg Then you try to.jpg Eat ze featherbed.jpg Put a jelly donut into your pants.jpg Und dance!.jpg Write a letter.jpg To a chimpanzee.jpg Paint a portrait.jpg Underneath the sea.jpg Move to France and refuse to speak French.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor taking shirt off.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor in the water wearing a dress.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor dancing like a chicken.jpg Gimmelshtump mayor eating corn in the mud.jpg Nein!.jpg Juggle piglets with an angry cook.jpg Split an atom.jpg In a breakfast nook.jpg Zen he vill know you're a mensch.jpg Now go sit down on zis bench!.jpg 'Cause you're tired!!.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries